


Obviously Oblivious

by nanuk_dain



Series: Revelations [3]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sarah wondered how two really intelligent men could be so utterly stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously Oblivious

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/00053wr6)   


Did they really think nobody noticed? Sarah frowned and watched them some more. They couldn't be that oblivious, could they?

Frank was leaning casually against the bar, watching the dance floor where Will was moving in this incredibly hot, intense way, flowing with the music, apparently lost in his own world. Sarah knew better, though, it was her task, after all, to keep an eye on their mark. And therefore on William, since he was the bait. And he was a really tempting bait. She had no doubt their mark would approach him soon, the man's eyes were practically glued to the dancing form of dear William. As were the eyes of half of the club.

And Frank's. Only he didn't seem to notice he was just as captured as their mark. If Frank really wanted to keep his relationship with Will secret, he should definitely stop staring at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Even though, admittedly, Will was freaking beautiful right now. Since they were in the largest bi club of L.A. and Will was supposed to attract a very influential and openly bisexual drug lord, he was dressed appropriately. He wore illegally tight black leather pants that made his fantastic rear side a feast for the eyes. The equally black tank top pronounced his lean build, his broad shoulders and his slim hips. If Frank hadn't already lain a firm claim on him, Sarah would have been tempted. Especially when Will moved so alluringly.

Well, it obviously had served its purpose, because Sarah saw their mark walk towards the dance floor and determinedly approach William. He danced close to the agent and lay his hands demonstratively on his hips. Oh ha, this was becoming interesting. Sarah's eyes darted back to where Frank stood. He was still apparently casually leaning against the bar, but she could read the tension in his whole posture. He was ready to jump the guy and behead him for touching Will, and she knew he was only holding back to give Will enough time to make an impression. She looked at her watch, really curious how long he could hold back, and she mused that she should call it 'experiment: Frank's breaking point for jealousy' and start a study. In any case, the observation job she had considered boring at first had now become a really interesting pastime.

It was precisely four minutes and forty-two seconds before Frank pushed away from the bar. Longer than she had expected, Sarah admitted. The way he moved, every long, measured stride, spoke of such a profound possessiveness that Sarah wondered how Frank could _not_ be aware of it. Everybody else was, they parted for him without a moment of hesitation, but he seemed to take that for granted. Well, obviously it was part of their plan that Frank gave the jealous boyfriend, but she knew he was not that good an actor. The possessiveness was real, and that was indeed interesting. It was an open secret within the Gang that Frank and William were together, even though nobody had ever seen any solid proof. Their boys were discreet in one way, and totally obvious in another – not that they seemed to notice that they were obvious. Like now. You had to be blind, stupid and utterly distracted not to see their connection.

All those 'qualities' obviously applied to Mr Drug Lord, because he didn't seem to get any of the vibes that had everybody else move away from Frank. Will stopped dancing and feigned surprise astonishingly well.

“What are you doing here?” she heard him say over her earpiece. “You're supposed to be at work!”

“Did you plan to have a fun evening without me?” Frank replied and Sarah watched him shove Mr Drug Lord aside as if he was of no interest, totally ignoring him. As they had expected, that was enough to trigger Monsieur's hot headed temper.

“How dare you interrupt me!” Mr Drug Lord asked furiously. He wasn't exactly a short man, but he seemed small next to Franks looming presence. It was not his height that made him appear so huge, but his very real possessiveness of Will, Sarah mused and watched fascinated.

“And who are you, man?” Frank growled at him without really taking him seriously. That only served to enrage Mr Drug Lord even more. “Trying to get into my boyfriend's pants, aren't you?”

“He didn't exactly object!” he replied and tried to sound important. “So piss off, you're not wanted here!”

Frank just snorted, stepped up to Will and pulled him close. “Is that so, hon?”

“Nah, he was just for the fun.” Will replied, made a condescending gesture with his hand towards Mr Drug Lord who threatened to turn purple with rage, and pressed closer to Frank. “He's nothing.”

Wow, they were good. Sarah followed the events on the dance floor, just like about the whole club, and briefly wondered why Frank and Will hadn't become actors. This was better than any soap opera. And they managed to enrage and humiliate Mr Drug Lord more and more with every word and every gesture. Just perfect.

“Who do you think you are?” their mark shouted and threw a punch at Frank. Bad idea, mister, you're up against a trained and experienced black op agent, Sarah thought and grinned gleefully. Of course, Frank caught the fist aimed for his chin effortlessly and crushed the hand in his own fist until Monsieur's knees started to buckle.

“Why don't you leave, mister?” Frank suggested in this quietly threatening tone that Sarah was glad had ever been directed at her. It would have freaked her out.

“Yeah, just go.” Will agreed and let his hand caress Frank's chest demonstratively while he threw a disdainful gaze at the man nearly on his knees in front of them.

Lord Drug Vader was intelligent enough to know when he was not able to win a fight and left the club causing a lot of fuss, making a scene that was sure to be remembered. Perfect, just what they had hoped for. Now they just had to wait for his hurt ego to pine for revenge – which was bound to happen given his emotional character – and he would walk right into their trap. Oh, what a hot piece of ass and a bit of hurt pride could do to a man was just too easy to predict.

Sarah leaned back in her barstool and ordered another drink. Their duty was done for today – or better tonight – and they had all agreed that the rest of the evening was at their free disposal. And hey, she was in one of the hottest clubs of L.A., who was she not to make use of that? With the glass in her hand, Sarah let her gaze wander over the dance floor. It was easy to spot Frank and Will in the crowed, they stood out due to their height alone. Will had his hands on Frank's hips and Frank's arms were wrapped around his neck and they moved in union to the music. To keep up appearances, they had said before they had ditched their mics. Mr Drug Lord might make inquisitions, so their cover had to hold.

Sure.

Nobody had said a thing, but then, they were not going to spoil the only relaxed night Frank and Will had had in a long time. Sarah watched them for a moment, unconsciously returning the soft smile they both had on their lips while their gazes were firmly locked.

Let them be happy for tonight. It was time she went hunting herself somebody to spend the night with.

**Author's Note:**

> The great series banner was made by my beloved Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
